


【鼠胆龙威】傻

by alrila



Category: High Risk(Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: ※写于2008





	【鼠胆龙威】傻

幽暗不明的光线像坏人不怀好意的身影，远处传来的狗吠声简直是恐怖电影原音重现——受、不、了、啦！

龙威翻身下床，打开房门。倚墙席地而坐的贴身保镳兼专属替身抬眼看他：

「Frankie，怎么还不睡？」

「大胆，我好怕！一个人睡不着……怎么办？」

一封由报纸剪贴拼凑而成的恐吓信和一颗炸毁大门的汽油弹，打破了当红武打巨星龙威以欢乐、享受和充足睡眠构筑而成的日常生活。龙威有如黄金猎犬般可怜兮兮的表情绝不会也不能出现在荧光幕前；而他的任性、死缠烂打与不达目的誓不甘休的幼稚性格，也注定由最亲近的少数人承担。

「我已经检查过监视系统了，一切正常。而且有我守在这里，你不用担心。」

「整晚待在这里？你不困吗？」

「……反正也睡不着。」

龙威没注意到对方眼中一闪而逝的痛楚，因为他正忙着把人从地上拉起来。

「大胆，你陪我睡一晚好不好？」

「Frankie……」男人叹气，「你拨一通电话，至少有几十个女孩子乐意效劳……」

「但是她们不会过肩摔也不会回旋踢嘛！」

决定权与个人强悍程度无关，起码此刻是如此。于是他们仰躺在king size的柔软床铺上，肩并肩手挨手；但龙威很快就侧过身，彷佛自己盯着的天花板一角随时会冒出一颗吓死人的头，并且朝这里丢一颗手榴弹。

「快睡吧！明天一早你还得出席剪彩典礼。」

「好！不过你也得睡！听话，闭上眼睛，乖……一……点！」

龙威瞇着眼笑，而你永远不知道这个傻笑是因为醉酒、睡意还是它本来就只能这么傻。男人眨了眨在幽暗中仍旧光彩流转的眸子，认命地阖上眼帘，即使他知道妻儿惨死的画面恐怕很快会重现，让他一夜无眠。

男人当然也不知道，龙威才打了一半的哈欠蓦然停在张口最大的瞬间，肇因于从落地窗映入室内的微光，让他英气勃勃的脸部线条染上温柔，显得细致而动人；男人长长的眼睫毛优雅地伸展开来，触感大概和那微微抿着的嘴唇一样好……

「……Frankie，我不会走。还有，你真的该睡了。」

「……好。」

龙威关上嘴巴。在身旁始终听话闭着双眼的男人慢慢放松紧绷戒备的背脊之后，他才缓缓抬起手，擦去差点滴落的口水。

天很快亮了。一大清早，经纪人和老爸声量惊人的双重吼叫像铁锤般狠狠敲击龙威失眠初体验的脑袋。

「龙哥，你明明知道等一下要剪彩嘛！怎么还和美女玩通宵，搞得两只熊猫眼？」

「你别管他！我这儿子就是这死德性，让那些影迷看穿真面目也好！」

「话不是这样说的嘛，我们龙威这么英俊潇洒，床上没美女那也太不象话了！不过……」

「收——声！」龙威把眼皮上的黄瓜薄片揭下，睡眠不足的苦瓜脸上满是倦意和无奈：「不过什么？你信不信我真忍不住扑上去的话，大胆会宰了我啊？打个电话给主办单位说我晚点到！」

他重新闭上眼，在真皮沙发上摊开一个歪七扭八的睡姿。剩下两人面面相觑：

「——你刚刚说美女？！」

「——他刚刚说大胆？！」

围墙外头，男人发现阳光对他来说不怎么刺眼，于是摘下了帽子。他脚边躺着三个鼻青脸肿的歹徒，还在不断呻吟。

听说龙威的床特别从意大利进口，价格不菲；他对奢华享受不置可否，不过倒是无法否认自己在昨晚难得获得些许真正放松。

不管怎样，抓到了恐吓犯，Frankie今晚应该可以好好睡一觉了吧？

想到这点的男人露出了微笑，当然是一个对实情一无所知的微笑。

END=

**Author's Note:**

> ※写于2008


End file.
